Innocent Love
by TheMadMarchHare
Summary: What if Alvin and Brittany met when they were only mere preschoolers? How would this sudden change affect their lives? What really happened between the two of them? My story of how Alvin and Brittany should have met.


**Innocent Love**

**Brittany's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The little forgotten acts of kindness and love are the greatest parts of a person's life.**

"**Come back here!" A tiny dark- skinned girl hollered at her friend as they started to chase each other. Their long bright dresses flowing out from behind them as they ran at full speed towards the grassy fields. Beads of sweat rolling down their faces as the bright hot sun glared upon them and everything else it could get it's hands on. The beautiful blue cloudless sky was what had caught my attention. The dark tiny, baby sparrows on the school's huge trees as they sang joyfully. Their chests puffed out, singing with pride as if welcoming the new day. Cream-colored buildings that were used for classrooms, littered around the black tar covered ground. The smell of the fresh pines of the luscious trees enveloped my senses as well as the warm breeze that tickled my pale exposed skin. Giggles that could be mistaken for bells surrounded me from everywhere.**

"**Hey Brittany ! You wanna play with us?" My younger sister, Eleanor, asked me as she stood beside three friends. Her light, ocean green eyes filled with excitement and her lips curled up into a huge smile that can outshine the sun itself.**

"**No…that's okay. I don't want to ruin my new dress so I'm going to play in the swings," I declared confidently in my decision as I pointed towards the swings with my small thumb.**

"**Okay! See ya!" Eleanor answered brightly as she ran towards the green fields where Jeanette was with three other girls.**

**Walking smoothly towards the swings, I noticed that it was empty. No one was there. Eagerly, I hopped onto a metal swing and began to swing forward. Unlike all of the other kids in the playground, I personally enjoined swinging on the swings. After all, at that time all the rave was about monkey bars and small, air-filled pools where we can swim in as we relished the cool water on our blazing skins. Whenever I was swinging, I felt as if my feet were touching the clear sky. Sometimes, I would wish that I could caress the sky with my small, chubby fingers. And maybe I could. Swinging in the swings made me feel as if I had wings and that in any second I could just fly towards the never-ending sky. It felt as if I was as light as a feather and so were all of my other troubles. No… it felt as if all of my troubles had just flew out the window. Also, the swings made my dirty blonde hair have volume in it as well as show the beautiful design of my dress.**

"**Hey you!" A loud voice interrupted from my thoughts as I halted from my swinging. I peered down to my right to see a tan- skinned chipmunk, wearing an oversized scarlet cap on his head, about my age.**

"**Me?" I asked, unsure if he was talking to me.**

"**Yeah, you," he answered determinedly. His hands in his dark jean pockets, patiently waiting for me stop.**

"**So, what do you want?" I asked with a hint of annoyance as I raised my light eyebrows in question. I had come to a complete stop by now. **_**Jeez, this kid stopped me from my fun,**_ I thought irritated.

"I was just wondering if I can play with you," the boy answered honestly, as he gave me one of his biggest grins.

"Sure," I answered back as I watched him approach a swing that was next to mine. That was when in a closer inspection, I noticed that he had beautiful azure eyes.

"Alright! I'm Alvin by the way, and I just turned six years old," Alvin stated proudly as he began to swing back and forth.

"I'm Brittany, and I am five years old." I responded back with a hint of friendliness in my tone of voice. Alvin just smiled back to me to show that he was listening.

The brilliant sun that had once surveyed the whole area in the high sky was now low, as it touched the high tops of the pine trees. _**Oh no, I wanna keep swinging,**_ I thought miserably as I gazed up into the orange sky,_** It is almost time to go home.**_ I sighed quietly to myself. Apparently, Alvin had heard me and turned his red capped head towards my direction. I looked up to see him staring at me. His lovely azure eyes gazed into my own baby blue ones. My short curly blonde hair flowing back and forth by the light summer breeze. The other kids that were littered across the grassy fields as the dazzling stars across the night sky, all went back inside to the classroom for an afternoon nap.

Out of nowhere, a small hand reached out towards my left side, ending my observations. Alvin looked at me with an emotion that I could not seem to place. His blue eyes softened when I gazed into his eyes. Hesitantly, I took a hold of his outstretched hand. His warm hands covered my petite ones with a strong hold. That was when we began to swing with our hands linked together. No words needed to be shared. The silence was enough to answer my questions.

" Brittany!!! Alvin!!! It's time to go in!" Our teacher hollered out from the open door way to the classroom. Her glasses were neatly tucked into her breast pocket, and her gray hair elegantly combed into a braid. She then went back inside to wait for us and to check up on the rest of the mischief little kids.

"Come on. It's time to go in," I stated disappointedly as I faced Alvin.

Alvin sighed and stared at me with a gloomy face, clearly not wanting to go inside. I let go of his hand as I effortlessly jumped from my swing. Only for a brief moment experiencing what it was like to fly.

I turned back to wait for Alvin to get out. Suddenly, Alvin came up to me with gentleness in his eyes and hugged me tightly. My baby blue eyes widened in surprise. Eventually, I hugged Alvin back shyly, not used to a lot of physical contact. When we finally separated from each other, we held hands as we made our way towards our classroom. There were no words spoken between us. After all, there was nothing to say. However, Alvin all of a sudden stopped a few feet away from the classroom. He twisted towards my direction and gave me one of his softest smiles. Many emotions seemed to swirl in his eyes. Alvin pushed his hand into his pocket, clearly trying to find something. When he found what he was looking for, his eyed brightened up in joy. He quickly pulled his hand out to hold a cherry colored ribbon that had words inscribed in it. He confidently took a step forward as he came from behind me and tied the soft ribbon into my hair, making it a pony tail. I watched in awe as I continued to stare at the wisps of my bangs fall from my pony tail. Feeling the ribbon, I noticed how warm and smooth it was under my fingers. I gazed back at Alvin, a smile tugging on the corner of my lips.

"Thank you. But, isn't this yours?" I smiled softly at him as I fingered the ribbon between my fingers.

Alvin shook his head slowly and said, " Nah. I already have one. It's the same one as yours."

"Why did you give me the same one?" I asked, confusion clearly shown in my eyes as I furrowed my eyebrows in wonder.

"So, that we can both have something that is between us. Also, I want you to wear a part of me, I mean by my color, you know red.," Alvin replied back, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Alvin took my hand into his and continued to walk into the direction of the classroom, when I heard a familiar voice calling me. I turned around to find Miss. Miller standing near the gates while she gently waved at me.

"I have to go," I mumbled sadly, not wanting to leave my new friend. Alvin surprised me when he placed his hands on my shoulder and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. My whole face turned a scarlet red out of embarrassment and shock. As he pulled away from me, he held my pinky finger with his.

"Pinky promise me that we will every day meet each other by the swings," Alvin declared seriously, as he waited for my signal. In return, I hooked my pinky finger into his and gave him one of my biggest smiles.

My eyes softened when I told him, " I promise."

Quickly, I grabbed onto my faded forest green dress and ran to the steel gates where Miss. Miller was waiting for me. I can feel my heart beating loudly in my chest as if it was going to rip through me. I glanced once again at Alvin and frantically waved my hand to signal my good-bye. I then held my adoptive mother's and sisters' hand, as we headed towards our ride.

That was the first true meeting that I had with Alvin. I had always worn the red ribbon that he had given me when we were young. And from that day on I never forgot about him or our promise.

**This is my first written story. So, please tell me if it was good or not. REVIEWS PLEASE!!! (OR ELSE!) JK C:**


End file.
